I Adore You
by vampiregirl195
Summary: Just drabbles from Chuck and Blair's relationship. Rated T Just in Case.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing YadaYada.**

_Chuck Bass. 2 years ago, that name would have signified drugs, alcohol, money, and prostitutes. He was known throughout New York as a lost teenager that no one could depend on. He was thought of as a jerk and womanizer. 2 years ago he wasn't taken seriously by anyone. His one true friend was Nate Archibald and he had slept with many women. 2 years ago, I would have never even considered Chuck Bass as someone I would want to be in a relationship with._

_Chuck Bass. Today, that name signifies still signifies money, but in a better way. He is the CEO of Bass Industries and is doing a wonderful job. He is now known as someone you can depend on and someone who has found himself. He is now a one woman man and has a romantic and compassionate side to him. Now, he is taken seriously by everyone and he is truly dedicated to his job. He has closer friends and he is in the middle of a very serious relationship. Today, I love Chuck Bartholomew Bass and want to spend the rest of my life with him._

Chuck is asleep, and I don't have the heart to wake him. As we lay together side by side, facing each other, I can't help but notice how, unmistakably handsome he is. His hair was tousled due to his tendency to toss and turn during the night, which made him look even more handsome. His arm was lazily on my waist and his other arm bent on his pillow.

If I had to list all the things I love about Chuck Bass it could take me all day. I love the way he said my name, I love how jealous he gets when other guys talk to me, I love how when we walk down the street he never lets go of me; as if I'm a child and if he lets go I'll run away. I love how his hair feels in my hands, I love how he never sugarcoats the truth, I love how he treats me like I'm priceless, I love that he loves me.

I smile and can't help but put my hand lightly on his cheek. Almost as an instant reflex, he moves closer to me. He leans on his bent arm. I stroke his cheek and trace his entire face. It brings back memories to the night he had come to me broken after Bart's death. I remember how lost and broken he was those months after the death. He had almost killed himself several times during those few months. Whether it was drugs, alcohol or even almost jumping off the roof at Victrola; he was so unaware of how much he was hurting her. I love him so much it hurts to see him in such pain. The hand I had on his cheek began to shake. My eyes are welling up with tears.

I then close the distance between us. I snuggle up to him as close as I could. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me. I lean my head against his chest only to hear his steady heart beat. I sighed a sigh of relief.

He woke up. "Blair? Is something wrong?" He rubbed my back.

"No. I'm just happy you're alive." I smile.

He chuckled and held me closer. "Alright. I'll take it. He kissed my forehead. And we fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good Morning NYC. Isn't it good to be a New Yorker? Push and shove people on the subway, walk in uncomfortable shoes just for fashion. You have to love New York! And Speaking of New York, here's Empire State of Mind – Jay-Z and Alicia Keys._

I turned over in bed and turned off my alarm. I turned back and put my arm down on Chuck, but my arm hit the covers. My eyes popped open and when I found him gone. Where was he? Did he have a meeting today? He probably had a meeting and didn't want to wake me up. I tried to fall back asleep but it was no use. I felt my stomach rumble. I decided since I was already up I might as well get something to eat. I slid out of bed over Chuck's side of the bed. I could smell his musky smell of cologne and scotch. Some say it sounds gross, but it was my favorite smell in the entire world.

I got my slippers on and then my robe. When I walked into the hallway I slipped. I fell on my tailbone and I could feel that it was going to bruise. I got up and limped down the stairs. I tried to remember what day it was. I was pretty sure it was Sunday. I went into the kitchen and turned on the TV just to check. Yep it was Sunday December 9th. That was weird, this wasn't a normal day for Chuck to have a meeting. Well maybe it was really important. Whatever, Serena should be over soon with croissants to watch Breakfast at Tiffanys.

As I waited in the kitchen I got restless. I got up and got myself vanilla yogurt and fruit. After about 15 minutes when I was almost done with my yogurt I heard the elevator door ding. When I heard the footsteps I called out to Serena. "Serena you're late!" I finished my yogurt. I looked for Serena in the kitchen doorway, but to my surprise and delight saw Chuck. I stood up and walked over "You're not Serena." I put my hands on the lapels of his jacket.

He chuckled "Sorry to disappoint." He leaned down and kissed me. "But I come prepared." He lifted up his arm and I saw in one hand a Balducci's bag.

"What did you get?" I eagerly took the bag from his hand and looked in. There were two croissants. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Serena's sick. She told me to tell you that she was sorry she couldn't make it." He put his hands in his pockets. "I know you have your 'tradition' but why not spend some quality time with your amazing boyfriend?" He gave me the smirk I know and love.

I kissed him. "I love you." I leaned my forehead against his.

He wrapped his arms around the small of my back.

"Oww" I took his arms from the small of my back to my waist.

"What's the matter?" He looked worried. "Did I hurt you." He put his hands on my arms.

I laughed. "No I slipped this morning and bruised my tailbone." I chuckled again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you." He chuckled and kissed me again.

"It's not your fault I'm naturally clumsy." I poked his chest.

"No it's not, but being your boyfriend it is my job to catch you every time you fall." He pulled me close.

"Ehh it's okay I guess I can let you get away with it one time." I kissed his nose and then his lips. He broke the kiss.

"So are we going to watch Breakfast at Tiffanys or what?"

I pulled him with two hands to the couch. I pushed him down on the couch and put in Breakfast at Tiffanys. I then plopped down on the couch next to him and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you Blair. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had." He chuckled and handed me a crossiant.

I took a bite. "I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had."

He laughed. "You're still the best."

"Shh it's starting." I took another bite and leaned my head against his shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Chuck were walking hand in hand in the Hamptons. It was the middle of the summer and we were having the time of our lives. Well, most of the time. One of Chuck's favorite parts of spending the summer with me was the fact that the only things that I wore were short sundresses and bikinis; but it was also his least favorite part. Chuck Bass is a very jealous and protective boyfriend, so therefore he despised all the looks I got when I wore the sundresses and bikinis. So as we walked down the street, every time we passed someone who gave me a look we would glare at them and pull me close and sometimes even kiss me; not that I was complaining. Personally I think he is hot when he's jealous.

"Blair, why do you have to be so attractive?" He glared at another onlooker.

"Why Chuck, I don't hear you complaining." I nudged him and laughed.

"Oh trust me, I'm not. It's just…" He glared at another and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Them." He nodded his head in the direction of one of the many boys that were looking at me.

I laughed and look forward again, to find myself eye to eye with another looker who nodding his head and licking his lips. I gasped and pulled Chuck in by his shirt for a passionate kiss. I kissed him until the rude looker was gone. When we broke the kiss I smiled and draped my arms around his neck. "Chuck you have nothing to worry about. I am yours and nothing is going to change that."

He smiled and was about to pull me in for another kiss when we heard a wolf whistle. He rolled his eyes. "Tell them that."

I laughed. "Come on." I dragged him home.

Once we got home I really wanted to lay out in the sun. I knew Chuck already had his bathing suit on. "Hey Chuck you go wait out by the pool for me, I'm gonna go get my suit on." I kissed him softly on the lips and dashed upstairs to our bedroom. I quickly changed into my black bikini but I knew in order to avoid becoming a lobster I would have to put sunscreen on. I pulled my hair into a bun and rubbed sunscreen all over my body so I was completely covered. I waited a few minutes for the sunscreen to dry so I wouldn't be completely white when I went down to Chuck. Once I was done I got on my espadrilles and my aviators, and went down to the pool.

When I got down there I found that he had pushed together two cushioned lounge chairs. I smiled when I saw him with his fedora tilted over his eyes, even though he was already wearing Ray Ban wayfarers. I shook him "Chuck."

He jumped and pushed his fedora back onto the top of his head. He looked at me and was awe stricken. I knew he would love my new bikini. He took off his glasses and continued to look at me. "Blair, you look, gorgeous." He took both my hands and pulled me down onto the lounge chairs. He kissed me but quickly broke the kiss. I looked at him curiously. "You taste like chemicals."

I laughed. I pushed his shoulder playfully. "It's called sunscreen Bass." I moved away from him so I could sun tan. I put my aviators on my eyes and felt the sun cover my body.

I soon felt his hot breath on me. I smiled and opened my eyes. I looked at him; he was smiling at me adoringly. I laughed and let out my hair onto my shoulders, teasing him. He laid his head right next to mine and played with my hair. I turned toward him and put my hand on his cheek. He inched his way closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. We leaned our foreheads together and smiled.

He looked me in the eyes. "This is much better. I can have you all to myself."

I nodded. "Chuck you always have me to yourself."

"I guess so, but all those other guys…"

"Chuck there's no competition. I'm sure if I was in this position with any of those other guys it would be foreplay to them. But with you, it's not about that. It's about being close to one another and just enjoying each other's company."

"Yea I guess so. It just bothers you when other guys look at you like you're something to… devour." He shook his head.

I laughed. "I understand. It bothers me when other women look at you. But I just remind myself that you're mine." I leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna get in the pool. Care to join?" He gave me a smirk.

I shook my head. "My hair dresser will kill me."

"Fine." He sulked and ran to the pool. He cannon-balled and splashed water all over me.

"Mother Chucker! Bass you got water all over me!"

"Oh come on Blair. Join me."

I debated it in my head. Lie in the sun and watch my loving boyfriend swim alone, or swim with my loving boyfriend and tan tomorrow. I liked the second option. I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine." I put my hair up in a bun and dove in. I swam over to my waiting boyfriend and hitched my legs around his waist so I was looking down at him. I put my arms around his neck. I smiled at him and kissed him softly. Then as I was kissing him I took one arm carefully out from around his neck so he didn't notice and positioned it in the water. I broke our kiss and as he was smiling at me, with my arm I splashed him with water.

He sputtered and chuckled. "You're going to pay for that one Waldorf."

He splashed me and I screamed. I started laughing and soon enough we were in a splashing fight. It went on for a few more minutes, and by the end we were both laughing hysterically. I jumped out of the pool and ran to the hot tub. He followed me. Once we were both in, he got close to me. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and entangled our fingers together with his other hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Bass."

He chuckled. "I love you too Waldorf."


	4. Chapter 4

"Blair hurry up!" I heard Chuck's impatient voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" I heard him sigh. I chuckled to myself. I looked in the mirror one last time. My Marchesa Strapless Silk Chiffon Gown in purple was perfect for my silhouette. My classic Christian Louboutin black pumps, though barely visible, complimented the dress divinely. My hair was done up in a curly bun, with a few small strands framing my face. My make up was classic, black eyeliner and purple eyeshadow, and sparkly black mascara that made my eyes pop. My lipstick was the same color as my natural lips. I wore no necklace, but I wore the small diamond bracelet Chuck had bought me the week before. I wore small diamond earrings and I painted my nails a classic pink. It had taken me hours upon hours to make everything perfect, but I knew it was well worth it, because I looked fabulous.

I walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Chuck had pulled up a chair in front of the door. He was sitting in the chair with this eyes closed, but when I opened it his eyes popped open. He stared at me as he slowly stood up from the chair. His mouth was in the shape of an "o".

"Blair… you look…" I smiled as he tried to find the words. "Outstanding." He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist

I smiled and dusted some fuzz off of his shoulder. "Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." He was wearing a black tux and a black bowtie. It was classic, and it made him look even more handsome than he already was.

He put his arm out to me. "Well shall we?"

I laughed and linked arms with him. "We shall."

***

"You're the most beautiful woman in this room tonight Blair. And everyone knows it." Chuck whispered in my ear. I smiled, I looked around the room. I felt like Cinderella. Everyone was staring at me. It was flattering, but the only opinion I cared about was his. It was so weird to think that a few years ago all I cared about was what people thought of me. But having someone love me changed everything. It was like I always knew that no matter what I looked like, in someone's eyes, I was perfect.

"Well aren't you lucky." I whispered back in a flirtatious way.

He laughed and kissed me in front of all the gazing eyes. I heard the faint murmur of "aren't the adorable". I smiled against Chuck's lips. Nothing could get better than this.

***

As we sat at our table Chuck had his arm around my waist and I had my hand on his thigh. He leaned into me and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled and looked at him. He looked back at me so lovingly. I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too."

When our food came, we were forced to use both our hands and we couldn't stay in contact. It was miserable, but we soon finished our food and went back to our previous position.

I leaned over to Chuck and whispered, "Do you remember what happened here?"

He shook his head with disgust. "Please don't remind me."

"It's not what you think. This is the place that I realized, you were the one." My hand found his. "That nothing Nate ever said or did could ever top you. I tried to find you, but you were already gone."

He looked at me, awe stricken and confused. "I would've come back for you."

"I know… but to tell you the truth, I was embarrassed. Embarrassed to beg for your forgiveness, I was worried you would think less of me." I looked him straight in the eye. I needed him to know that I wasn't embarrassed anymore.

He still looked confused, he shook his head a little. He put his hand up to my chin. "I could never think less of you. You're my whole world, you're the only thing that matters."

I leaned my forehead against his and smiled. The orchestra started playing a slow and beautiful melody. Chuck stood up and put his hand out to mine. "Will you dance with me Blair?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course." I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. He put one hand on the small of my back and his other hand found mine. I put my hand on his shoulder and we gracefully moved back and forth.

I smiled and chuckled. "You know Chuck, I'll never understand your love for dancing."

He smiled back and leaned close to my ear. "I only enjoy dancing with one person."

I smiled. "Mhmmm? And who's the lucky girl?"

"You may know her. She's beautiful, absolutely stunning. She's smart, witty, caring, passionate, loving. She's my best friend. I hate when I'm not with her. She's the only woman I've ever loved, and I hope to spend as much time as I can with her."

"She sounds familiar. What's her name perchance?"

"Her name's Blair Waldorf. Have you heard of her?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I think we've met before."


End file.
